A Shake it up story ep 34
With Haylee & Cece . . . Cece:Hays, what do you think of this light blue dress with a red ribbon above the waist? -Pulls out the dress- Haylee:Omg! Try that on girl! -Grins at Cece- Cece:-Grins back at Haylee- I will! And try on . . . -sees something & pulls it out- ooh! This short but not too short black dress with white flowers on it and at the waist there's a white rose! -grins- Haylee:-Takes the dress from Cece- Kay BFF! -Air kisses Cece- (not actually kisses her, but in a BFF way) Cece:-Air kisses Haylee- (not actually kisses her, but in a BFF way.) , Haylee:-giggles- Kay, I'm gonna go try this on! Wait here! -Grins- Cece:-Sits on the couch nearby- For you, always girl. -grins- Haylee:-Grins, goes in the girls fitting room & locks the door- With Rocky & Lucy . . . Lucy:Um, I'm not so into fashion but, wanna go look at cute dresses? Rocky:Sure. Let's go. A few minutes later . . . (Rocky & Lucy are now in the same area as Cece & Haylee) Cece:-Sees Rocky & Lucy, eyes widen- Rocky:-Sees Cece, eyes widen- Cece:-Tears start streaming down her face, stands up & starts to run to Rocky.- Rocky:-Tears start streaming down her face, starts to run to Cece.- Cece:I'm sorry Rocky:It's okay. I missed you! Cece:I missed you more! Rocky:Let's never fight again! Cece:Agreed! -They hug, then pull away- Haylee: Cece, I heard everything. Cece:Haylee--- Haylee:-Interrups Cece- Don't, it's okay. We'll still be friends, just not BFF's, okay? Cece:Okay. Thanks for understanding Haylee. Haylee:No prob. -Looks at Lucy- You look familar . . . Lucy:So do you . . . Haylee:Who are you . . .? Lucy: Lucy stone. Are you Haylee Mason? Haylee:Yes! -Grins- We knew each other sine we were 5 years old! -Grins- Lucy:Yeah. Since I had to move to Georgia. But now I'm back. -Grins- Haylee: Wanna hang out BFF? Lucy:Duh! -Grins- Oh, Rocky, here's my number . . . -Tells her the number- Rocky:-Saves the number in her phone, added Lucy as a contact- Rocky:Great, here's mine . . . -Tells Lucy- Lucy:-Adds Rocky as a contact on her phone- -Cece & Haylee do the same thing as Lucy & Rocky- Lucy & Haylee:Bye girls! -Grin and wave- Rocky & Cece:Bye! -Grin & wave- -Lucy & Haylee walk away from Cece & Rocky together- Cece:I'm tired from all of our drama. Rocky:Me too, but it's fixed. Cece:-Gets a text, reads it aloud- "'Cece, sorry, I can't pick you & Rocky up, Flynn begged me to take him to the park & the ball pit. You & Rocky walk home to our apartment. Luckly, it's no too far of a walk. Dinner's on the counter, heat it up in the microwave. Love you -Mom'" Rocky:Aww! Well, let's get going. Later @ Cece's apartment . . . Rocky:-Sitting on the red couch next to Cece that's in front of the TV- Georgia (Cece's mom):-Comes in- When did you guys arrive? Cece:An hour ago. We heated up the dinner you left & ate it since it was already 6:30 pm when we arrived. Rocky:Yup. -Looks down at her watch- It's 7:30 at night, Cece & I both had a long day, but anyway, I need to get home. My parents will freak out if I'm not home by now. I better go so that they don't worry. Bye Cece, bye Miss Jones. Georgia (Miss Jones):Bye Rocky. Cece:Bye Rocky. Rocky:Bye. -Leaves- Later that night @ Cece's ???:-Wacks Cece with a pillow- Cece:-Falls out of bed- -screams- ???:You're coming with me! Cece:Huh? It's dark. I can't see anything since it's so late. -Flips the light switch up- What? ???:I hacked into your lights so you can't see anything. Cece:-Screams- ???:Quit screaming like a baby!!! Cece:I'm calling Rocky!! -Picks up her phone- ???:No. You're going to sleep! Cece:-gasps- ???:-Knocks Cece out- Cece:-Gets knocked out, goes unconcious, drops her phone- ???:-swings Cece over ???'s shoulder, and walks out of the room- Georgia:-Wakes up & sees Cece & ???- Let my daughter go! -Trying not to hurt Cece- ???:-Punches Georgia really hard- Georgia:-Knocked out by the hard punch- ???:-Escapes with Cece- (Who is still knocked out)